Legacy
by Navy Babe
Summary: Okay, this is just a little idea that popped into my head after watching Legacy. It's just a little fic, from Mac's POV.


Legacy  
  
Author's Notes: While I was watching Legacy part 2 this just kinda popped into my mind! It's probably only gonna be one chapter long but. . .I hope that you guys like it! This is told from Mac's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters do not belong to me. . .I'm too tired to come up with a fun disclaimer. . .  
  
I'm sitting in the cab listening to Alexi babbling on and on about how we're going to die, and speculating on who's going to kill us, the Russians or the Chechens. It's quite depressing actually. But I stopped listening about an hour ago. All I can really think about is getting to Harm. I know that he's a big boy, and can take care of himself, but still. He's probably rubbed shoulders with the guy that we suspect is a murderer.  
  
The guards stopped us about a half-hour ago. It's a good thing that I speak Russian or else we would have been in trouble. I was talking to the guard, and telling him how much I missed my husband, I couldn't help but see Harm. It just felt so natural, like those words belong together. . .Harm and husband.  
  
All the way to the camp, I can hear the artillery and I pray that Harm is safe. When we stopped to fix the tire, I could hear it getting closer and closer. But it wasn't moving, we were. I thought about Alexi's words, and I would drive through any artillery attack for Harm. But for Mic, I don't know.  
  
I know that sounds awful, and that he's practically my fiancée, but I can't help it. It's true, I love Harm and I would risk my life for him, I know that he'd do the same for me!  
  
'Be fair, please be fair. You are prepared to die for Commander Rabb, but I do not love him.' I can't seem to get his words out of my head. When I told him that I didn't love Harm he said, 'Please if I must die, do not ask me to die deluded.' Or something like that. And I thought, what if we do die? Then everyone will be deluded, including Harm and Mic.  
  
Harm would never know how much I love him, and Mic would never have his heart broken. . .by me. Everyone would just go on with their lives, thinking that I thought of Harm as nothing more than a friend, a brother- like figure. I snicker quietly to myself. If Harm were truly my brother, what I've thought of doing to him would be illegal in most of the 50 states. . .course, we weren't in the States. . .  
  
Alexi notices my coy smiles and inquires about it. "Beautiful Colonel, what do you find so amusing?"  
  
"Just thinking Alexi." I reply, not wanting to let on what I was really thinking about. But my smile still must be implying something.  
  
"You are thinking about Commander Rabb, are you not?" He asked, not willing to let it go.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Why would you think that I'm thinking of him?" I'm curious to see if I'm really that obvious. I look at him expectantly.  
  
"You always have this look about your face when you think of him. Like you wish to be by his side, but even when you are by his side you have this look. It is most curious." I can see him glance back, analyzing the emotions on my face.  
  
"It's complicated Alexi." I say, laughing slightly, and turning away. His gaze almost makes me uncomfortable, like he's trying to get me to admit something that I don't want to yet.  
  
"It's a long drive Beautiful Colonel. We have nothing else to do." Alexi says casually. He would have made a good lawyer, prying to get all of this information.  
  
"Alexi. . ." I say. He just glances back at me through the rearview mirror. "Alexi, he's involved, and I'm almost engaged, it would never work." Hoping this will satisfy him, I turn back to the window.  
  
"So you would want it to work, Beautiful Colonel?" He asks in that damn nonchalant tone.  
  
"I, I mean I , Alexi!" I exclaim. Why is he so interested about Harm and me? Him, and Harriet, and Bud, and. . .everyone else we know, gets on our case about it! Hmmm. . .Gee Marine, think that's a sign? I shake my head, trying to think of something to say to Alexi. "It doesn't matter what I want Alexi, the fact is that it would never work. It'd just never happen, it's impossible!"  
  
He glances back at me again, with that all knowing look that reminds me of Harm. "Nothing is impossible Colonel." With that, he lets the subject drop. Just like that. Wow.  
  
I continue to just gaze out the window, content to watch the scenery. Alexi's words still won't leave me alone though. But I attempt to push them away, as I focus on getting to my best friend, partner, and secret love.  
  
Author's Notes: So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you thought! 


End file.
